


Unexpected

by echojulien



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Summary: Cole's hanging out with Echo, when something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Cole Steel/Echo Julien, Cole Steel/Echo Zane, Cole/Echo, Cole/Echo Zane
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Before the story starts, I want you all to know that this isn't a copy. Well, it technically is, but I am the original creator of the story. It was previously posted to another account, but I deleted that account and created a new one for personal reasons. All my previous Ninjago fics will be reposted to this account.

Echo’s eyes narrowed as he neared the end of the level, as this was where things got a little tricky. He was ready to finally overcome the obstacle and move on, even though he knew it would only get harder from there. That was okay, because Cole was there to cheer him on. The Master of Earth had actually offered to beat hard areas or levels for him, but Echo refused. He wanted to do this on his own. 

Cole looked at the android from the corner of his eye. He had to admit, Echo was a determined little thing. And not just in this moment. Echo always put one-hundred and ten percent into everything he did. No matter how many times he failed, he always picked himself back up (sometimes literally) and tried again. He tried to do everything on his own, unless it was super dangerous or important. 

Truthfully, his determination and independence were two of the things that drew Cole to Echo. Not to mention that he was nice, sweet, funny, could make friends easily, and genuinely cared about almost everyone. 

However, he was also very blunt. He said whatever was on his mind, whether that be an opinion, an idea, a feeling, or a question. Others might’ve viewed that as a negative trait, but honestly, Cole thought it was great. 

A familiar chime from the TV brought Cole out of his Echo-centered thoughts. He glanced at the screen to be certain that the android had succeeded, and was about to congratulate him, when something suddenly covered his mouth, only to leave as soon as it came. 

It took the Master of Earth a moment to realize what it was, and when he did, he was stunned. He knew the android would be happy about beating the level, but of almost anything that could’ve happened, he definitely did not expect  _ that _ . 

“Did you….Did you just….?” 

“Kiss you? Yes I did.” 

Cole didn’t mean to stare, he really didn’t, but what else was he supposed to do? He was just  _ unexpectedly kissed _ by Echo Julien.  _ Unexpectedly kissed  _ by his crush.  _ Unexpectedly kissed  _ by someone he figured he didn’t have a chance with, who he wasn’t even sure knew what romantic feelings were.  _ Whoa. Calm down there,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Just because he kissed you, doesn’t mean he actually has a romantic interest in you. Enjoy the memory of the kiss sure, but don’t get your hopes up.  _

After a few moments of silence, Echo tilted his head to the side. “This is...not quite what I was expecting. Was Zane wrong? Do you not like me back?” 

The ex-ghost blinked a few times in surprise. “What?” 

“Well, I was talking to Zane the other day, and I told him about this strange feeling I was having, that seemed to be related to you. He then explained to me that it wasn’t anything bad, that what I was feeling was romantic interest, or a crush, and that I should admit my feelings to you. He also said not to be too worried about rejection, as you liked me too. I asked him how I would go about telling you, and he gave me multiple suggestions. One of which was to just go ahead and kiss you, if I was feeling too nervous to say what I needed to; actions speak louder than words after all.”

The android fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket. The situation was starting to get to him, and Cole's silence wasn't helping anything. He could feel the sensors in his face start to activate and knew they would add a golden glow to his cheeks. In an effort to keep the Master of Earth from noticing, he looked down at his lap.

“If it helps, I-I wasn’t actually intending on kissing you moments ago. I was just excited about beating the level, and I’ve been enjoying my time spent with you today, and I was planning on--What is it called?” 

“Confessing.” 

“Yes. Confessing. I was planning on confessing to you anyway, but I suppose I got a bit carried away.” Echo chuckled, even though he felt like crying more than anything. He had been really happy when Zane told him that Cole liked him back, but now it seemed like Zane was wrong, and Echo felt like a fool. 

Even though there wasn’t a reason to, the android cleared his throat. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little tired. I think I’ll go take a nap.” 

Without looking at Cole, Echo stood from the couch. However, he forgot the game controller was on his lap, and it fell to the floor. 

The resulting clatter brought Cole out of his daze. One look at Echo’s body language, and the Earth Ninja knew all he needed to know. “Wait!” He said as he leapt from the couch and grabbed Echo’s right hand. 

The android stopped, but still kept his face turned away.

Cole sighed. “Echo...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you by being unresponsive. I was just so...stunned. And still am!” He paused before continuing. “The truth is, I’ve liked you for the past two months. Zane knew about it because I told him. Okay, that’s actually a lie. I didn’t tell him. Or at least I didn’t intend to? He asked me one day how I really felt about you, and the look on his face told me that he  _ already knew _ , so I went ahead and admitted it.” The Master of Earth shook his head. “Man I am really bad at this. Listen. The point is that I like you. A  _ lot  _ actually. And since you like me too, would you...would you umm...” He could feel his cheeks start to warm up as he tried to ask his question. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Echo? Would you go out with me?” 


End file.
